Elsa-Maria ɐıɹɐM-ɐslE EllieǝıllE
by Monika Pananini Weismann
Summary: Felicia es feliz, está embarazada de su amado y tiene un hermano muy lindo. Nada podría arruinar su vida, a excepción de cierto suceso...[Gore, basado en las canciones Elsa-Maria y Ellie de Mayu]
1. Elsa-Maria

_Advertencias: Gore, OoC y un italiano psicópata._

_Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz, [Elsa-Maria] a su respectivo dueño (y a quien la interpretó: Mayu)_

* * *

Veía a ese chico con un hacha en las manos, ese chico que había conocido desde siempre. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso? Su sangre derramada por todo el lugar era espantosa, pero más lo era aquel pequeño ser que no logró vivir como un infante. ¿Qué había hecho para que su pequeño tuviera ese cruel destino? Ellos no habían hecho nada malo, ¡nada!

_-Un mes antes-_

Una chica de cabellos color chocolate veía el paisaje acariciando su vientre. Tenía una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, nunca había sido tan feliz. Estaba embarazada de su gran amor.

-¡Felicia!- Aquella voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Dirigió su mirada a aquel chico casi idéntico a ella.

-Oh, fratellino, ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Dónde está Ludwig?- Se acercó a ella y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de su hermana.

-Mmmm creo que está trabajando, ¿Porqué? ¿Alguien lo busca?-

-No…quería saber que hacer de comer, pero bueno, supongo que haré pasta-

-No te olvides de sus salchichas, jeje-

Una plática muy común, el chico acariciando el vientre de su hermana mayor, mirándole con tristeza y a la vez, alegría.

-Sorella…te envidio-

-Perché?-

-Tendrás un hijo de la persona que amas, tienes una vida muy buena…tienes a la persona que ama a tu lado…y el te ama…- Su voz se hacía cada vez más melancólica, a lo que la mayor solo le acarició el cabello, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Fratellino, algún día, esa persona que tu amas te amará también, te casarás con ella y…bueno, tendrán un fruto de su amor…solo espéralo, ve~-

-No creo que eso pase…- Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. –Haré pasta y salchichas, como dijiste…ya vengo-

Desde que había sabido que se embarazó, siempre pasaba eso, hablaban tranquilamente y de la nada le decía que la envidiaba. Pero ella siempre se sentía culpable, aunque nunca supo porqué.

-¡Yo haré jugo de naranja!- Se levantó animada y fue a la cocina. Minutos después llegó un fornido hombre.

-¡Ludwig!- Los dos hermanos fueron a donde estaba el otro, totalmente felices. -Benvenuti!-

-Oh, danke, eh vuelto- El rubio besó a Felicia, abrazándola cuidadosamente, tratando de no aplastar al bebé. Luego vio al otro y le sonrió tiernamente, este se sonrojó completamente y frunció el ceño.

La tarde pasó tranquilamente, con algunas miradas tristes del otro chico, mientras Ludwig y Felicia no le daban tanta importancia. Reían y jugaban, inclusive llegaron a hacer una pequeña escena dramática al acabarse la comida. A la hora de dormir, Felicia y Ludwig fueron alegremente a su habitación, mientras el otro se iba a su pequeña y solitaria habitación.

-Fratellino se ve triste… ¿le pasará algo?-

-¿Quieres que vaya a hablar con él? Ya sabes, me tiene mucha confianza y esas cosas…-

-Grazie amore! Me eres de gran ayuda, no quiero que mi hermanito esté triste…-

Ludwig salió de la habitación para ir a la del chico. Al abrir la puerta, el dueño de la habitación estaba apuñalando con sus tijeras a un pequeño oso de felpa que le había reglado Felicia. Éste, al verlo, dejó al oso y sonrió.

-¡Lud! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? ¡Que felicidad!-

-Ah…n-no es eso, es solo que Felicia esta preocupada por ti-

El semblante del gemelo de Felicia se tornó serio.

-Oh…es eso…No tengo nada…puedes decirle que deje de preocuparse, Lud-

-Está muy preocupada por ti, si es algo que te moleste de ella, entiéndela, está embarazada y sufre varios cam-

-¡ME MOLESTA TODO DE ELLA! ¿FELIZ?-

Guardó silencio, el rubio fue hasta el otro y lo abrazó, diciéndole al oído que no la odiara.

-Ella es tu hermana mayor, tu única familia, no la odies…-

El menor se sonrojó y lo abrazó, más el abrazo no duró mucho ya que Ludwig se iba de su lado.

-Bitte, no la odies…ahora descansa, te quiero…-

Eso fue todo lo dicho en esa noche. Más al día siguiente todo transcurrió como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

-Sorella…voy por algunos dulces, ¿quieres algo?-

-¿E-Eh? P-P-Pues, algo dulce, no lo se, ve~ ¿porqué tiene que ser tan difícil elegir un dulce~?-

-Traeré chocolates, ya vengo-

Salió, pero vio la sonrisa tranquila de Ludwig y no evitó sonrojarse. Felicia lo veía confundida y curiosa, mas hiso silencio y no dijo nada. Pasaron varios minutos y el otro llegó con muchos dulces. Los comieron entre los tres, aunque el rubio no comía muchos como los hermanos, pero guardaba algunos para su amada, ya que siempre se quejaba de que quería cosas dulces.

-Ve~ Oh! Por cierto, fratello, ¿Cómo te va en la universidad?-

Un silencio sepulcral en la habitación, la mirada del aludido se había apagado y su sonrisa se había transformado en una extraña mueca.

-Muy bien…- De un momento a otro cambió su expresión a una alegre y orgullosa –Soy el mejor de la clase-

-Y-Ya veo, ve~ eres tan inteligente como Ludwig-

-Grazie, sorella ti voglio*!-

* * *

_-Volviendo a lo sucedido, unos minutos antes-_

El vientre de Felicia había crecido más, su pequeño hijo había crecido considerablemente en ese corto mes. Estaba orgullosa. Veía las cosas con más alegría, inclusive reía por cualquier cosa, pero siempre acariciando a su pequeño. Lo amaba, siempre le cantaba canciones de cuna antes de tomar su siesta y antes de dormir. Comía cosas dulces, para el deleite de su pequeño. Ludwig también estaba feliz, su semblante serio había cambiado a uno tranquilo, con una sonrisa hacia su amada e hijo cada vez que la veía. Pero el único que era infeliz era el otro castaño. Siempre mirando a su hermana con odio, pero con alegría al novio de esta, pues adoraba sus sonrisas.

Felicia ahora veía por la ventana, como siempre, tratando de olvidar lo que había a su alrededor. Tarareaba una pequeña canción que había inventado. Su suave voz resonaba en aquella casa vacía, ya que tanto su hermano como su novio estaban fuera, uno en la universidad y el otro en su trabajo. Escuchó que alguien abrió la puerta y sonrió totalmente feliz.

-Bienvenido a casa, amore-

-Oh, grazie sorella, eh vuelto-

-¿Eh? O-Oh, fratellino, eras tu, jeje~ bienvenido, ¿te fue bie-?- Volteó a ver al castaño. Su rostro se llenó de miedo. -¿Q-Que traes en las manos?-

-Un hacha, me la eh encontrado fuera de la casa, y pensé que sería nuestra- Sonrió inocentemente.

-V-Ve~ ya veo…jejeje, había pensado en lo peor…- Eso ultimo lo había susurrado, pensando que el menor no la escucharía. Más se equivocó.

-¿Lo peor? Oh sorella, ¿tanta desconfianza me tienes? Eres mala…pero…es bueno que desconfíes de mi-

-¿Que?-

No vio cuando el portador del arma se acercó a ella y le pasó el hacha por el estomago, cerca del vientre. Gritó agonizante, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir y sus brazos trataron de cubrir la herida. Se retorcía del dolor, sus gritos no cesaban y sus lágrimas se hacían más gruesas. Lograba preguntarle a su hermano el porqué de aquello, a lo que este, con una mirada que daba miedo, le contestó

-¡PORQUE TE ODIO! ¡ODIO QUE TE HAYAS ROBADO A MI LUDWIG! ¡EL ERA MIO, PERO TU ME LO ARREBATASTE, TE ENREDASTE CON ÉL Y AHORA ESTÁ SIEMPRE CONTIGO CUANDO SE SUPONE QUE ESTARÍA CONMIGO! Se supone que él y yo seríamos felices…completamente felices… ¡PERO TU INTERRUMPISTE Y TE LO LLEVASTE! ¡LAVASTE SU CEREBRO Y DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO TU Y ÉL ESTABAN COMPROMETIDOS! ¡TI ODIO TROPPO**! ¡MUORE, SORELLA***!-

Volvió a cortarla, dando en el vientre. Felicia lloraba, rogando a su dios que esto fuera una pesadilla.

-Sorella, creo que mi sobrino no quiere estar contigo-

Con su mano sacó el pequeño feto, y lo tiró al suelo, aun unido a su madre por el cordón umbilical, cosa que con el hacha cortó.

-¡NO! ¡FRATELLO! ¡BASTA! ¡PER FAVORE!- La poca voz que salía raspaba su garganta llena de sangre.

-¿Eh~? Pero si es divertido- Sonrió malicioso, puso su elegante bota sobre el feto y lo aplastó cruelmente, mientras Felicia lloraba, gritaba y se retorcía, no soportaba aquello, todo se volvía negro, se desvanecía todo frente a ella. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a ella? Ni ella ni su pequeño tenían la culpa, ¿por qué? No habían hecho nada…

-F-Fe…Feli…cia…no….-

-¿Feliciano? Oh, pero si soy Luciano, soy su yo malvado, oh eso creo- Su risa psicópata resonó, y Felicia creyó que eso sería lo último que escucharía, pero logró escuchar un "buonanotte Felicia", antes de borrar aquella imagen mental de ella, Ludwig, Feliciano y su bebé, aquella hermosa vida que hubieran tenido.

_Lo siento..._

* * *

*Ti voglio: Te quiero.

**Ti odio troppo: Te odio demasiado.

***Muore, sorella: Muere, hermana.

-suspira- Bien, este es el fin, no se, creo que me quedó muy feo XD lo escribí mientras escuchaba canciones de la hermosa vocaloid Mayu. Esto nació de la canción _[Elsa-Maria]_, si, voy a hacer la continuación _[Ellie]_ porque tengo que explicar el como Feli hizo aquello, ¿no?. Oh por cierto, eso que dice Feli de "su yo malvado" lo saqué de una canción _[Blood-Stained Switch]_ de Mayu~ (Si, tiene un trauma con Mayu, 3 o 4 horas escuchando puras canciones de ella y otros vocaloid y utaloids)

ESCUCHEN A MAYU CANTAR PONPONPON, JODER, ES HERMOSO, ESTABA BAILANDO Y PARANDO CADA 5 MINUTOS DE LO LINDO QUE CANTA X'DD bueh~ eso es todo! Byebye~, los veo en la secuela de este fic~ nyahahaha!

LA PANANINI SE DESPIDE, CHAO~!


	2. Ellie

[Ellie~ǝıllE]

Advertencias: Gore, un italiano psicópata, groserías, y una sorpresa muy extraña al final c:

* * *

Yo era un estudiante normal, tenía una vida normal y todo; Pero luego él apareció. Alto, fornido, rubio, ojos azules como el cielo y una seductora voz, era totalmente perfecto. Empezamos a hablar casi cuando se mudó a nuestro vecindario, su nombre es Ludwig, es de Alemania y tiene 22 años, me lleva 5 años, pero aun así…creo que me enamoré de él a primera vista.

Cada día salía raído de la universidad para ver a Ludwig, platicábamos y reíamos, siempre acariciaba mi cabello cuando le contaba alguna anécdota tonta, llegué incluso a invernar tonterías para que acariciara mi cabello con su gran y gentil mano…

-Feliciano, ¿Cómo vas en la universidad?-

-¿Ve~? ¡Bien! Todas tus ayudas me salvaron, ahora no repetiré curso, grazie Luddy~ ti voglio-

Siempre buscaba una excusa para decirle que lo quería, incluso le decía que lo amaba cuando me ayudaba…siempre se lo decía, llegue a depender de él por 3 meses, 3 hermosos y divertidos meses donde cada vez me enamoraba más y más de aquel fornido hombre…hasta que mi maldita hermana regresó. Ella estaba internada en el hospital por lo que yo había estado solo desde hace tiempo, pero ahora que ah regresado, estoy seguro que me quitará a MI Ludwig.

-Regresaste sin previo aviso, sorella~ ¿ya estás mejor?-

-Sí, algo así- Sonrió, volteé a ver a Ludwig, estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y veía de una manera extraña, entre sorprendido y…emocionado.

-G-Guten morgen, soy Ludwig-

-¡V-Ve! Soy Felicia, he-hermana mayor de Feliciano jeje espe-pero que no te haya causado problemas-

Iniciaron una plática entre ellos, ¿porqué? Se suponía que Ludwig solo me vería a mí y no a ella, el me lo prometió…Me dolió que no me hiciera caso en todo el día, y yo que iba a decirle que había sacado las mejores calificaciones…

Los siguientes días fueron una pesadilla, Felicia iba a visitar a Ludwig, charlaban y ni siquiera parecía existir…me dolía…me dolía que Ludwig no se acordara de mi…el me ama…yo lo sé…

Pasaron varios meses y me enteré de que salían, eran novios oficiales y yo…me quebré totalmente. No quería saber de ellos, pero tanto fue mi odio que me acosté con el primer tipo que vi, me sentía sucio, totalmente infiel a mis sentimientos por Ludwig pero…el me dejó por la idiota de mi hermana… Aun así yo lo seguía amando… No quise saber de nadie, no quería comer, no quería hablar con nadie, quería estar solo, pero al parecer no entendían ya que siempre había alguien tocando la puerta. Desgarré todo lo que había alrededor, ya no tenía cama por que la había hecho pedazos, no había luz ya que todas las bombillas de luz quedaron destruidas al arrojar de todo a todas partes, no tenía nada… Pero Ludwig entró y me salvó…pero seguía con mi hermana, así que no pude hacer nada más que sufrir en silencio.

Pasó un mes y tanto mis amigos como Lud y Felicia iríamos al parque de diversiones, pensé que así podía hacer que mi rubio volviera a quererme, pero escuché por boca de otros que mi hermana planeaba entregarse en cuerpo y alma a Ludwig…la odié con más fuerzas y si no fuera por mi autocontrol, la hubiera asesinado…creo. Y si, fue verdad, mi sorella se acostó con Ludwig, con MI Ludwig.

-Sorella…enserio eres tan odiosa…te envidio…-

-¿Por qué dices eso, Feli?- Dijo llorando falsamente

-Tienes a Ludwig…a la persona que amas y yo…no- Me abrazó y susurró que algún día tendría a alguien que amara y no sé qué tantas cursilerías, pero me deprimí, jamás pasaría eso. La aparté con fuerza y fui a mi habitación molesto, pero a la vez igual de triste.

Cuanto más pasaba el tiempo Felicia tenía extraños síntomas, temía lo peor, esperaba que no haya pasado aquello, ¿aunque, quien me lo aseguraba? Si tuvieron sexo significa que mi hermana puede haber quedado… ¡NO LO ACEPTO! Felicia no debe tener un hijo de MI LUDWIG.

-Tipo y debes hacerte un examen eh, querida, no nos vayas a salir con una enfermedad fellísima-

-Supongo que tendré que hacerlo…Feliks, me da miedo pensar lo que saldrá…pero igual me emociono, tener un hijo de Luddy… ¡que hermoso!-

Resultó ser positivo, estaba embarazada, ella lloraba de la alegría mientras mi amigo polaco la felicitaba…la odio… Ella hizo una comida especial, Ludwig se sentía nervioso por lo que le diría, y yo, molesto y deprimido…fue bueno que estuviera así, Luddy me tranquilizó acariciándome el cabello como si fuera un minino, fue muy tierno. Y pensar que seríamos una pareja muy feliz.

Felicia dio el anuncio, yo me había escabullido antes, Ludwig la abrazó y la alzó por los aires, como una típica escena romántica donde les dan una buena noticia a los dos. La odio, realmente, la odio. Pero a la vez eso fue bueno, Ludwig quiso venir a vivir a nuestra casa, para responsabilizarse de todo…será un buen padre, que tierno.

Un día un compañero fue a casa, Kiku, éramos buenos amigos y nos habíamos puesto en equipo para un proyecto importante. Nuestra enorme sorpresa fue verlos casi teniendo sexo en la sala. Es una jodida manipuladora. Me molesté y me llevé a Kiku de la muñeca, él replicaba que le dolía, pero yo estaba furioso, lloraba de la rabia, ¿incluso en mi propia casa seré infeliz? Oh dios, que esto sea una pesadilla.

Mis calificaciones bajaron, mis maestros querían expulsarme por mi comportamiento, más bien, lo hicieron, pero nunca se los dije, no quería verlos a la cara…empecé a pintar a mi hermana muerta en un lienzo negro, incluso a mi aun no nacido sobrino, nunca mostré estas pinturas a nadie, pero tenía unas enormes ganas de mostrárselo a Felicia para que entendiera que la odio y la quiero fuera de mi vida. Si eso fuera tan fácil yo sería muy feliz.

Ya me había acostumbrado a la presencia de esos dos casi comiéndose, yo siempre deprimido o molesto, muriendo internamente cuando los veía besarse. Llegó el día en que siempre cocinaba para Ludwig, ya que había conseguido trabajo y estaba muy ocupado como para comprar algo. El bulto de Felicia creció considerablemente, al igual que mi odio, y aquellas extrañas voces dentro de mi cabeza aparecieron. No me daban miedo, decían que matara a Elicia, cosa que si quería hacer, pero por el bien de Ludwig no lo hacía…solo por él, ahh, lo que se hace por amor.

Un día, Ludwig fue a mi habitación en la noche, ¡Creí que dejaría a sorella para venir conmigo! Pero por desgracia solo venía porque Felicia se lo había pedido. Me abrazó y me pidió que no odiara a Felicia, que era mi única familia…y es cierto, mis padres desaparecieron, no teníamos idea de nuestros familiares, nada, así que estaba solo. Hice lo que me pidió, traté no odiarla, pero me era imposible, así que mentía, me daba igual lo que dijera, con tal de que mi hermana no interrumpiera peor en mi vida estaba bien.

Pasó un mes para que aquella voz en mi cabeza me gritara que asesinara a Felicia antes de que diera a luz a su hijo, me lo pedía constantemente, pero como dije, no tengo miedo, quería hacerlo, y más que nunca. Me quitó a mi persona amada, la amarró a base de ese embarazo, deshizo mi vida feliz, arruinó mi vida completamente. Así que tomé aquella hacha que usaba Ludwig para traer leña en este tiempo de frio, y entré a casa, Felicia estaba de espalda esperando a mi amado.

-Bienvenido a casa, amore-

-Oh, grazie sorella, eh vuelto-

-¿Eh? O-Oh, fratellino, eras tú, jeje~ bienvenido, ¿te fue bie-?- Volteó a verme, su expresión de miedo era perfecta, se veía hermosa, ya quería verla gritando mil perdones. -¿Q-Que traes en las manos?-

-Un hacha, me la eh encontrado fuera de la casa, y pensé que sería nuestra- Sonreí, tratando de que pensara que no le haría nada, es totalmente idiota, no se daría cuenta de nada. Logré escuchar un "me imaginaba lo peor" no confiaba en mí, pero bueno, ¿Quién confiaría en alguien que tiene un hacha y tiene miles de ganas de matarle?

-¿Lo peor? Oh sorella, ¿tanta desconfianza me tienes? Eres mala…pero…es bueno que desconfíes de mí-

Me acerqué a ella, rebanando su enorme bulto, logrando abrir una buena herida en su vientre, donde se encontraba mi sobrinito. Sus gritos eran hermosos, eran un hermoso coro de ángeles, quería más, mucho, mucho más, sus lágrimas parecían ríos, así como los que yo lloré por su maldita culpa. Ella ahora sufrirá más de lo que yo sufrí, el karma realmente existe. Escuché que me preguntó el por qué hacía eso.

-¡PORQUE TE ODIO! ¡ODIO QUE TE HAYAS ROBADO A MI LUDWIG! ¡EL ERA MIO, PERO TU ME LO ARREBATASTE, TE ENREDASTE CON ÉL Y AHORA ESTÁ SIEMPRE CONTIGO CUANDO SE SUPONE QUE ESTARÍA CONMIGO! Se supone que él y yo seríamos felices…completamente felices… ¡PERO TU INTERRUMPISTE Y TE LO LLEVASTE! ¡LAVASTE SU CEREBRO Y DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO TU Y ÉL ESTABAN COMPROMETIDOS! ¡TI ODIO TROPPO! ¡MUORE, SORELLA!-

Volví a cortar su vientre, me dieron muchas ganas de ver a mi sobrino, así que lo saqué personalmente con mis manos, vaya, era tan pequeño y estaba cubierto de sangre, era muy tierno. Pero no me gustaba, esa cosa era algo que me separó de mi Ludwig…así que corté el cordón umbilical y pisoteé a mi sobrino, mi hermana gritaba, oh, qué hermoso sonido producía. Creo que ahora si la quiero mucho. Cuando Felicia murió, y me aseguré de verlo, murió completamente, llegó Ludwig, maldecí a los cielos, no me veía bien, pero por lo menos pude recibirlo con una sonrisa, y él me miraba con miedo, su mirada también era hermosa, sus ojos azules totalmente abiertos, llenos de miedo, ¡ahh que hermoso!

-¿T-Tu hi-hi-hiciste es-esto?-

-Por supuesto, lo hice por ti, y por mí, por nosotros amore, ya volveremos a estar juntos como nos lo mereciam- Me empujó, fue corriendo a donde estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Felicia, ¿INCLUSO MUERTA? Esa maldita…

-Eres un monstruo… ¿¡PORQUÉ LO HIZISTE FELICIANO!?-

-Para que me amaras-

Me veía asustado y con furia, ¿ve? ¿Hice algo malo?

-Yo…quiero morir…sin Felicia no tiene sentido vivir-

Abrí los ojos impresionado, ¿realmente la quería más a ella? ¿Incluso muerta? Tomé el hacha con fuerza, la levanté y le pedí perdón a Ludwig….corté su cabeza…no quería hacerlo, pero esa voz en mi cabeza me incitó.

Se encontraron los cadáveres, hoy era su funeral, yo lloraba desconsoladamente, todos decían que lloraba por mi hermana, ¿Quién iba a llorar por ella? Yo lloraba por mi Ludwig…mi hermoso y amado Ludwig… El funeral terminó y me dejaron solo, yo comencé a reír frente a la tumba de mi hermana.

-Sorella, yo decía que te envidiaba, pero ahora no, Ludwig era realmente bueno, estuvo dentro de mí, fue grandioso, mientras yo besaba sus labios Ludwig me penetraba con fuerza, ahh, fue hermoso, fue totalmente excitante…- Temblaba de la emoción, volvía a sentir a Ludwig dentro de mí, oh, como había disfrutado aquello después de haberlo decapitado.

-Feliciano, es hora de irnos-

-Oh sí, ya voy padre-

* * *

Ahhhhh ese final me lo planteé para hacer Blood-Stained Switch jajaja pero bueno, espero y hayan disfrutado c': no se si subiré el otro, pero bueno, no tiene nada que ver con Elsa-Maria ni Ellie

Byebye~ Pananini se despide~


	3. Blood-Stainted Switch

Feliciano estaba viendo con aburrimiento el trabajo de su padre, el cual regresó después de la muerte de su hermana, fue un momento extraño ya que antes de la misa por la muerte de su amado y de Felicia llego buscándole.

_Flashback_

En plena iglesia todos lloraban y lamentaban aquellas muertes tan crueles de Ludwig y Felicia. Feli derramaba mas lágrimas por Ludwig que por Felicia a pesar de que el había sido el cruel asesino de ellos. Gilbert, el hermano mayor de Ludwig que apenas conoció le consolaba mientras también lloraba. Alguien se les acercó lentamente, tratando de no molestarles.

-Uh scusa, ¿alguien de ustedes sabe donde se encuentra Feliciano Vargas?-

Feliciano se limpió las lágrimas y levantó la mirada, encontrándose con un hombre adulto moreno, de cabellos alborotados y dos o tres rulos sobresaliendo de su cabeza al igual que él.

-S-Soy yo, ¿que pa-pasa?-

El hombre lo abrazó protectoramente y comenzó a llorar "_Otra persona que se lamenta la muerte de Felicia... que molestia"_ pensó Feliciano

-Feli, soy yo, Feli, tu padre, Romulo, Romulo Vargas- Feliciano abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido. Quería apartarlo y reírse, pero de alguna manera solo atinó a abrazarle también y llorar más, si era realmente su padre eso era bueno, si no lo era...quedaría igual que su hermana.-Lamento haberlos dejado solos todo este tiempo, pero no quería que les pasara algo malo, pero aun así esas cosas que quería evitar sucedieron...lo siento Feli, lo siento, perdona a tu padre que no quería dejarte solo, lo siento-

Durante toda la misa no se separaron, y a la hora del entierro le dejo solo para que llorara "por su hermana" y "su cuñado".

-Feliciano, es hora de irnos-

Feliciano estaba abrazándose a si mismo mientras temblaba, volteo a verle con una sonrisa mal disimulada. Romulo se asustó al verlo, mas ignoró ello y vio a su hijo ir con él.

-Si padre, ya voy-

_Fin del flashback_

-Dime, padre, ¿que se supone que tengo que hacer?-

Romulo sonreía ampliamente mientras pasaba un brazo por el cuello de un chico mas bajo con el cabello recogido en una coleta.

-Lo que tienes que hacer es cuidar que nadie toque este botón aru-

-¿Por? ¿Es algo malo...aru?- Le imitó con cierta burla en su voz.

-¡NO ME IMITES ARU! Tsk, si, es malo, muy, muy malo. Esto destruye el 50% de la fabrica, ya que la parte que destruye esta llena de sustancias radioactivas y-

-Pero...¿no se supone que si la bomba explota, aquellas cosas radioactivas se esparcirán por el aire?- interrumpió, cualquiera con coherencia sabría eso.

-E-Eso es aru...¡Ah! como sea, solo vigila, ¿entendido aru?-

-Bien~-

Ahora cuidaba aquel botón con tanto aburrimiento. Empezó a recordar el como asesinó a su hermana y su sobrino, evitaba las carcajadas y los gemidos por recordar lo que hizo con su amado. Quería llorar porque los cadáveres de ellos dos estaban juntos en el mismo cementerio, ¡aun después de la muerte su sorella le quitaba a su Ludwig! Seguía odiándola. Ah, otra vez aquella voz le gritaba. Pero el ahora no quería matar a nadie, el quería a su padre, en el corto tiempo que han convivido se volvió muy especial; Lo mimaba, lo consentía, lo hacia feliz con sus chistes, iban a todas partes como padre eh hijo harían naturalmente, siempre, siempre evitaba hablar de Felicia y Ludwig. Eso era lo que mas amaba de su padre.

-No lo haré...es mi padre, no lo vi por diez y ocho años...dejame disfrutarlo-

Pero aquella voz no se callaba. "Presiona el botón, anda, presionalo, vuelve a acabar con la vida de otra persona, no solo una, miles de personas" es lo que decía, repetía y repetía sin parar, gritando y susurrando. Tenia miedo.

Pasaron los días y aquella voz aumentaba, había veces que acercaba su mano al botón, pero reaccionaba y la apartaba rápidamente, con mucho miedo al ver que casi caía en sus tentaciones.

-Yo no fui, quien el botón presionó, a mi amado padre jamas traicionaré, yo no fui el que el botón presionó, fue otro yo que vive dentro de mi- cantaba cada día que casi presionaba el botón.

-Hey, si sigues cantando eso sospecharé de ti aru-

-S-Scusa mio, Yao- sonrió hacia su jefe, que se retiraba molesto por las acciones del chico.

Volvía a sus labores, volviendo a revivir en su mente aquel momento "especial" con su Ludwig, nunca se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

-Sorella, te envidiaba- volvía a recitar lo que le había dicho a Felicia en su funeral. -Pero ya no, ahora se que se siente tener a Ludwig dentro- tembló emocionado -Es tan excitante...-

Pero la voz de "Luciano" volvió a salir, diciendole que aplastara el botón

-Sorella, ahora envidiame, tengo a nuestro padre- _"Matalos a todos"_ empezó a mover su mano-incluso trabajo, y el hermano de mi Ludwig me regaló la mayoría de sus cosas, tengo la mayoría de sus fotografías- _"¡presiona el botón!" _Su mano se posó sobre el botón -Envidiame, maldita_- " ¡Ahora!" __-Mataré a aquellos que no lograste conocer-_

Presionó el botón con fuerza, después de ello, tomó aquel traje anti-radioactivo que tenía cerca y se lo puso rápidamente, seguido de haberse puesto el traje la bomba explotó, saliendo expulsado hacia atrás por la fuerza. Comenzó a reír, así como cuando terminó con su querida hermana.

Pasadas unas horas, Feliciano buscó con desesperación el cuerpo de su padre, rezando a todos los dioses que no estuviera cerca de aquel lugar y se salvara. Yao también buscaba a mas empleados con vida, querían pensar que no todos estarían bien, oh por lo menos, algo heridos... pero su desgracia fue que todos los que se encontraban allí habían muerto.

- ¡Padre!- Feliciano logró localizar el cuerpo de su padre, desmembrado, lo reconoció por su cabello que no había sufrido muchos daños.

-¡TODO FUE TU CULPA ARU!- gruñó Yao

-N-No fui yo..yo jamas haría eso a mi padre...no...y-yo...-

-Claro que fuiste tu aru, eras el encargado de cuidar el botón-

-N-No...y-yo...yo no soy malo...yo no soy malo... lo juro, no soy malo, jamas haría eso, todo eran muy buenos conmigo...-

-¡FUISTE TU, Y MERECES MORIR POR IGUAL ARU!-

-F-Fue Luciano... yo no fui...fue Luciano...s-si...jeje...jejeje...jejejeje Luciano fue, yo no, yo soy bueno...jejejeje- Tomó un pedazo de metal que había por ahí- Ludwig no fui yo jejejeje yo no fui-

-¿Q-Que haces a-aru?-

Puso el metal cerca de su pecho, justo donde estaba el corazón, y se lo enterró con fuerza

-Aja...jajaja...jajajajaja- Empezó a carcajear, llorando mientras brotaba la sangre rápidamente y con el poco aliento que le quedaba logró cantar aquella pequeña canción que compuso -Yo no fui... qui-quien el botón presionó... a mi pa...padre jamas traicionarí...a... y-yo no...fui...fu-fue m-mi otro y-yo que vive dentro...d-de mi...- Volteó a ver a Yao, que le miraba totalmente asustado -Ti amo...Lu-Ludwig...l-lo sie-siento...-

-¡FELICIANO!-

Noticia de ultima hora, la fábrica de la familia Wang sufrió el terrible accidente de haber explotado mientras había personas dentro, el total de muertos fueron mas de 500 personas, mas un chico que al parecer no soportó todo aquello y se suicidó, fue reconocido como Feliciano Vargas, y tal como lo afirma el señor Wang Yao, el fue el culpable de todo aquello.

* * *

Uwah~ si lo se, estoy loca, subiendo 4 fics relacionados con gore y esas cosas xD yay, byebye~


End file.
